Days, Months, Years
by Ennesia
Summary: Collection of events from the lives of Nick and Judy. The chapters aren't necessarily connected. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Days, Months, Years.**

New job, new life.

The doors flung open to precinct 1 reception area. As many shady things as Nick had ever done through his life, he fortunately never had the pleasure of seeing the police station on the inside. He felt a hand on his back, looking behind him he saw Judy, with the broadest smile he had ever seen, she was positively beaming.

"Ready partner?" She smiled, her ears fully erect and nose twitching with excitement as if it was her first day again.

"I was born ready," Nick said confidently, he adjusted his tie and shot Judy a sly look.

"I thought you were born to hustle, I distinctly remember you saying you had been doing that since you were born." Judy joked, walking past her partner on her way to the meeting room.

Nick came running after her. "I never said anything of the sorts, and I don't see any carrot pen to prove me otherwise." He grinned, slowing down as he caught up with Judy. "Okay, I might be a little jittery, nervous if you will." He shrugged as they continued across the reception.

"I felt the same my first day, or. Well, I was kinda- sort of terrified." Judy rolled her paws over each other as she offered Nick a warm smile when they found themselves in front of large doors. Judy turned to her new partner: "You'll be fine, I mean, look at me. I survived."

Nick sighed harshly. "Easy for you to say, you're not a former criminal." Nick leaned up against the wall next to the door. "You're also a much better person than I am." Crossing his arms and looked down at the floor.

Judys' ears fell down behind her head as he pulled at Nicks' sleeve. "And you're a much better person than you give yourself credit for Nick, you got out of your old life and made something of yourself.. And.. I'm so proud of you." Judys' eyes shined, her stare piercing Nicks' negative thoughts and drowning out everything else.

"Alright Carrots. Alright." Nick nodded slowly. "Lets' go." They opened the large door to a room full of new and old officers. The place was buzzing, many of the seasoned officers were huddled together, talking, laughing, sharing stories and whatnot. Many of them greeted Judy with huge smiles and waves by this time, she was in her element at this point, waving back with her whole body, ears wiggling back and forth as she did, nose twitching excessively. They took their seats in the back, it wasn't more than a few minutes before someone yelled for attention and everyone shot up from their chairs to greet the Chief. His hooves thundered across the floor as he took his familiar place at the podium.

"Mornin'" He grumbled out. "Now let's see whats' on the docket- Ah we have some new recruits with us today." Bogo shuffled through his papers. "Who cares."

"Ha! You should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards, sir!" Nick quipped from across the room.

"Shut your mouth, Wilde!" Chief Bogo shot back almost before the last words had left Nicks' mouth, taking out his glasses the Chief began handing out assignments, as each mammal got their case they left the room. Coming finally to Nick and Judy Bogo stopped, taking off his glasses while looking straight at Nick.

"Parking duty." He deadpanned. Judy and Nick gave the Chief a shocked look, Judy flattened herself against the table, her ears fall over her head. "Just kidding! We got a series of break-ins across City centre, all of them seem to be connected, I want you to find this mammal." Judys' ears shot up as she heard of the case. Judy ran up to the podium with Nick not far behind her. She jumped up and grabbed the case file, first try too. Nick couldn't help but smile.

Walking out the room Nick happily followed the happy rabbit who seemed to be a little too pleased about break-ins he thought. "Think we can get this guy by the end of the night?" He joked.

Judy grinned as she turned to him, jumping backwards. "I don't mind a little overtime, how about you Wilde?"

"Not at all." Nick smiled, baring his teeth.


	2. Late Nights

**Days, Months, Years.**

Late Nights. (Days)

Judys' head was lying down on her table, half asleep but still fiddling with papers, her ears hanging heavy over the table, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Need a pick-me-up?" Nick grinned as he offered a cup of coffee, sitting it down in front of her eyes.

She reached for the paper cup, rubbing her eyes as her ears went up. "You're a saint." She smiled.

"I know." Nick kicked back in his own chair, their tables were right across from each other, put up against one another. Most of the light in the large office room was shut off except a lamp hanging over them, drowning the rest of the room in shadow. They were probably the only ones left in the building at this point. The clock on Nicks' table ticked slowly as he sipped his coffee, it was about 1 in the morning at this point.

"So, lets' go over this again," Nick said muffled by his cup.

"I'm not sure how many times we can go over it, we're still not any closer to finding this guy." Judy leaned back in her chair defeated.

Getting out of his chair Nick wandered to their small whiteboard they had set up next to their tables. "We've got 2 suspects whos' stories don't hold any water. Like Townsend here." Nick pointed to the picture of a tiger in a janitors jumpsuit. "Townsend is hired by the city to take care of multiple buildings, just so happens many of those building have experienced one if not more of these violent break-ins." Nick turned back to Judy.

Judy shrugged. "I see what you mean there slick, but that's not going to hold up in court, we've already looked at this guy." She sat down her coffee, her brain clearly thinking about Nicks' proposal.

"Yeah, we might've looked at these two under two different microscopes. But what if they fit under the same?" Nick inquired, leaning now against Judys' table, looking slightly confident.

"You're saying Townsend and Matrol are in on this together?" Judy scratched her chin. "Taking turns to break in the different apartments? That would explain why any one of these attacks doesn't look similar." Slowly getting up. "Okay slick, what's the connection?"

Nick smirked as Judy got out of her chair. "Townsend has multiple calls to what appears to be a burner phone, these calls happened all within hours of interrogating both of them. Just yesterday Townsend phoned the same number multiple times." Nick shrugged slightly. "Now that is possibly the weakest evidence-" Nick what cut off by his phone going off, pulling it out of his breast pocket Nick grinned from ear to ear.

"What? What is it?" Judy asked, her nose twitching slightly.

Nick turned the phone towards his partner, it was a photo of Townsend and Matrol meeting at a café not far from the station.

"This does help a lot.. But it's not exactly a smoking gun." Judy raised an eyebrow, studying in picture closer. "I mean it's definitely them. So perhaps it is enough reason to get a closer look at these two." Judy looked up to see Nick nodding in agreement.

"You're right but-" Nick was interrupted by Judy yawning slowly, covering her mouth and offering a half-hearted apology. "-But, I'm sure these two master criminals can wait one more day, you'd look pretty stupid falling asleep while cuffing one of them."

Judy smiled warmly. "Good call, bunnies aren't nocturnal as you know." She rubbed her eyes again. "Plus… I don't like coffee." She laughed before grabbing her coat off her chair.

Nick followed his partner out the door. "I thought bunnies only functioned on coffee, with all the jumping, and talking fast, and jumping." Nick swung his coat over his shoulder.

"It's all in the carrots." Judy laughed, turning off the last light in the room, shutting the door behind her. The office room drowned itself in darkness as Judy and Nicks' laugh echoed in the empty halls of precinct 1.


	3. Stakeout

**Stakeout.**

"I'm not getting coffee this time, you do it." Nick gestured outside the car where rain pelted down hitting the roof with such force Judys' ears twitched slightly.

"If you think I'm moving from this comfy-" Judy yawned lightly. "-Seat you are sadly mistaken, Wilde."

Nick grinned, scrolling through his phone. "We'll see, when you're tired enough." He shrugged as he slid down into his seat with his feet on the dashboard of the car. The street outside was dark, no moonlight penetrated the clouds above and the only thing illuminating their surroundings was the street lamps that flickered lightly in the rain. Judy was having a hard time trying to stay awake, and she was struggling to remember why she was so eager to take this stakeout assignment.

Matrol was the reason they were here in the first place. Matrol was a local crime boss and a colossal rhino for that matter, who had been terrorising Sahara Square for years now, having started small with petty theft and assault he quickly graduated to armed robbery and organised crime in rapid succession, his ability to avoid detection, funnily enough was quite impressive. The people working under him was doing all his dirty work for him these days, leaving him quite untied to any case involving people in his gang.

The place Nick and Judy had been watching the best part of two days now was a known warehouse that Matrol frequented, but they had no evidence for a search other than the word of an untrustworthy snitch. Running in and seizing the entire building and all its assets would lose them the element of surprise since Matrol had shown no signs of actually being on to them.

Judy didn't think much of him nor did he give her any reason to, he didn't exactly seem like the organised crime type, more like a low-level criminal that got lucky. Judy grimaced at the thought of him.

"Oh- Oh we got action." Nick puffed to his partner as he lowered himself into the car.

"Who is that?" Judy squinted, ears falling back. "It's that..?"

"Townsend." Nick nodded and added a smirk as he pulled out the camera to snap what sounded like a million pictures. "This confirms it, the two are in cahoots."

Judy bent and eyebrow looking at her partner. "Cahoots?" Nick shrugged unapologetically.

"Yup" He added. "You owe me coffee by the way."

"Oh? How do you figure that?" Judy smirked crossing her arms over her chest.

"You nodded off."

Judy snorted.

"…"

"Did not."


End file.
